The present invention is directed to a fiber optic connector and an associated adapter. More specifically, the fiber optic connector and adapter are designed primarily for use in fiber-to-the-desk (FTTD) applications, where an inexpensive, quickly installable connector is needed. Typically, this connector is used in xe2x80x9cbehind the wallxe2x80x9d applications. That is, the connector according to the present invention will be installed by the installers behind the connection point for the users of the FTTD applications (i.e., behind the wall, in gang boxes, panels, etc.) Since they are xe2x80x9cbehind the wallxe2x80x9d and will not be subject to the typical stresses imparted on normal fiber optic connectors, they do not need the mechanical strength that is designed into normal fiber optic connectors. As a result, the connection point of the optical fibers with these connectors can be less substantial, and therefore easier to access and connect.
While there are other available connectors designed for in-wall applications (NTT""s SC plug/jack connector and Siecor""s Plug and Jack Connectors, for example), they typically terminate only one fiber, require an epoxy or other adhesive to mount, as well as require polishing of the ferrule end face. The installation cost and difficulty of such connectors is high, and the connection is permanent and does not easily allow changes once the connection is finished. Also, when multiple optical fibers are required in the FTTD application, the installer must not only install multiple connectors, but also a corresponding number of adapters, which further increases costs.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive connector that can be quickly and removably mounted on at least one optical fiber for use behind the wall.
Among the objects of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic connector that is installed on the ends of a fiber optic cable easily, is removable, and is mountable in conventional panels or cutouts. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic connector and an associated sleeve to receive the fiber optic connector according to the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a fiber optic connector for mounting on respective end portions of a plurality of optical fibers, the connector comprising a main housing having a passageway therethrough to receive the plurality of optical fibers, a ferrule assembly mountable in the main housing and in communication with the passageway, the ferrule assembly having a plurality of fiber bores for securing optical fiber stubs therein, and a splice member insertable into the main housing, the splice member configured to hold the optical fiber stubs and the end portions of the optical fibers in mechanical and optical alignment.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention also comprises a fiber optic connector for mounting on an end portion of at least one optical fiber, the connector comprising, a main housing having a passageway therethrough to receive the at least one optical fiber, a ferrule assembly mountable in the main housing and in communication with the passageway, the ferrule assembly having at least one fiber bore for securing at least one optical fiber stub therein, and a splice member insertable into the main housing, the splice member configured to hold the at least one optical fiber stub and the end portion of the at least one optical fiber in mechanical and optical alignment.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.